Differences
by Wolf-P.J-2.0
Summary: Its a normal day for Annabeth, daughter of Poseidon, well that is until two random people show up in at the start of tournament day. Things happen and our characters will learn things about different universes.


**_Hia Loyals! It's me! I'm actually going to make a long chapter! _**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

I buried my face in my pillow, ignoring the sounds of someone shuffling around my cabin. The sound of the water flowing from the fountain my father got me was lulling me back to sleep. I yawned and opened my eyes to find Percy, son of Athena, staring at me. I yawned and looking into his playful gray eyes," Hey Wise Guy, how are you doing?" He looked at me," Do you know how much you sleep? I was literately banging pans together!" He said. I looked at him," I'm sorry for the way I sleep." I pushed my black curls out of my face. Percy poked me," It's tournament day today." I smiled and pushed him away from me," Get out I have to get dressed!" He chuckled and walked out calmly. I humphed and grabbed my jeans and a partly clean CHB t-shirt.

I smiled and put on armor, I was extremely excited for tournament day, it only happened once a month*. I walked out into the arena, my hand on Riptide, which is the sword my dad -Poseidon, for those who were wondering- gave me. I walked out, watching Percy give a kiss to Kayla**, the daughter Aphrodite. I mean I liked her but, we all know how those daughters of Aphrodite work. I told Percy countless times that it wouldn't work out but, look, it's a month later. I love how Percy is happy but it's slowly killing me inside, seeing him happy without being with me. I want to even know if he ever even thought about being with me. I wanted to know if he loved me since the day I first met him... Of course he did tell me I drooled... That was extremely awkward... I like cookies, I like green cookies. My mom makes awesome cookies. I wonder if Percy's step mom makes awesome cookies, maybe he likes grey cookies... I'm not sure... Oh well. Sorry off topic... Oops... I was about to start fighting Nico, who is son of Persephone when a boy and girl appeared in a cloud of smoke.

I poke the girl, then the boy. The girl had princess curl blond hair and the boy had messy black hair. They were covered in scars and had their swords up and eyes close. It seemed they had become frozen in time. All the sudden they became unfrozen, their breathing sounding like they had been in a cloud of ashes, not just smoke. The girl opened her eyes and we all saw stormy grey eyes. She looked around and gasped, turning to the guy who still didn't have his eyes open and spoke," Hey, Seaweed Brain... We're back at Camp Half-Blood." They guy opened his eyes and looked at the girl," Really Wise Girl, funny joke. We were just down there." He said slouching. I finally got a good look at the boy, in fact he look like a child of Poseidon. I cleared my throat which caused both of them to look at me. Percy raised an eyebrow," That looks strangely like you Annabeth." Everyone gasped and Percy ran down to me. Percy looked at the dude," And he looks like me..." The boy looked at Annabeth , and whispered something in her ear," Excuse me, can we talk to, Annabeth and Percy?" The boy asked. I stepped forward and so did Percy," We're already here." He paused and grabbed Annabeth's hand, dragging her with him. He looked back at us," Come on, I didn't ask to talk to you for fun." He said.

We sat down at the table in the back of my room," So what year is it?" He asked me," 2010. And before anymore questions, What are both of you names, full, by the way." The boy looked at me," I'm Percy Jackson and that," he pointed to Annabeth," Is Annabeth Chase." I looked at him," Thats funny joke. I'm Annabeth Chase and that Wise Guy over there is Percy Jackson." Percy paused," Weird, So you guys just finished your Titan War?" I nodded. He paused," How long ago?" I looked at Percy," A month..." Annabeth looked pained. She smiled then," So are you two dating?" I looked sad," Um... No. Percy is dating Kayla." Percy looked like he was about to laugh," The daughter of Apollo? She's awesome but Smith is really awkward around boys." I looked at him like he was crazy," No, she's a daughter of Aphrodite... She really not awkward with boys." My Percy was itching his arm," Well... This is now awkward..." Percy and Annabeth got up," So, we're just going to-" She was cut off by a girl falling on her. She gasped," Rachel! Are you okay!" I looked at Annabeth weirdly," Dude, Rachel is a daughter of Ares, she almost never gets hurt." Percy suddenly bursted out laughing," Rachel's the Orcale! She's not a demigod!" The red hair girl got up," Thanks alot Percy, I feel great now." She had a purple head band tied around her head and all her curly red hair was poofing up.

After the trio explained what their Camp was like and who was their parent was they went to bed in their respective cabin, and er... cave. Which was also still decorated here... I wonder what it'll be like with another person in here. Because I'm all alone. Yah Know?

* * *

><p>*The writer is telling you she has no idea what she is doing<p>

**Kayla is a real demigod, she's believed to be the daughter of Apollo and was mentioned in the Last Olympian. We don't know her last name though.

Γεια σου ρε παιδιά, πήρα αυτήν την ιδέα από την ανάγνωση μια ιστορία που ονομάζεται αντιστραφεί. Θα το αγαπήσετε!

Αντίο Λαών!


End file.
